Life
Plot Previously on Knight of All Knights, George, Clifton, and James are soldiers in the Roman Army now. It’s been 5 Years since the battle at Camp Bellator ROMAE, and things have changed. The Empire is starting to break apart, and James knows that. He also knows that the emperor is his uncle, and he is secretly engaged to Erica. Erica revealed to James that she is pregnant and they choose names. As they fight, James told George about Erica, and George is fine. Meanwhile, a mysterious assassin killed a general, and then headed to La Empira, where General Will lives. Now that General Will has been murdered, the assassin is about to hunt down George and his family and friends. Part 1: Someone Dies 6 weeks after the previous episode… “ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” A loud scream was heard as a dark figure stabbed someone in the heart. Then the figure disappeared. At that moment, he appeared on another part of the house, now that fog was starting to enter the house. A torch was thrown into the air, landing on the house’s walls. The Walls suddenly burst in flames, and another torch was thrown to a cup of Olive Oil, knocking it down. The Fire spread across the house, bursting it into flames. The Guests left from their seats and ran out of the house. They paniced, racing like little kids away from the flaming home. The Man in the Shadows took out his sword and cut off a man’s head. He then slashed a woman in the chest, killing her before going to George. “ EVERYONE … GET OUT! “ George shouted. James went to the floor, looking at the dead person. “ No….no…. not today!” he cried as tears went down his face. More of the house’s roof collapsed and George took out his sword. The Man in the Shadows came and clashed with George. The Man’s sword hit George’s and then almost cut his head off. Then, George ducked down and went behind the Man. The blades hit a few more times, before the Man’s sword put a deep cut in George’s left arm. “ AHHHHHH! “ Suddenly, the Man in the Shadows knocked George down, as the hero hit a table. “ I’ve killed one, now I will kill you and your brother. “ The Man in the Shadows said as he hid his face with one of his hands. As George was about to be killed, Clifton tackled the Man in the Shadows as they hit the floor. The Man pushed Clifton off, and went into a hole in the house. Clifton ran after him, but saw the Fog leave the house as the Man in the Shadows ran into the woods. George got up, and Clifton returned. The House was collapsing, as part of the roof fell down. The two friends went to James and the person who died. “ I Can’t believe it…. Dead. “ Part 2: The Nightmare before the Wedding The Previous Day…. James and I were in his new house, where we were setting up the wedding. Clifton had been told about the Wedding. Everyone was preparing for James’s Happiness Day of his Life. Clifton and I were helping setting up chairs in the garden. There was 16 seats total, 8 per family. That wasn’t a lot of seats, but we have very small families. The Seats don’t count the groomsmen, Bridesmaids, and the lucky two people who are getting married today. Oh, and Erica’s Dad. We also have some people the more …. Southern part of the empire doing the music. Erica’s mother and her two sisters, Erica’s aunts are making the food. “ George… can I see you for a minute?” James shouted to me from a window in the house. I stopped putting up seats and went into James’s house. “ George… tomorrow is the wedding. This means… “ At that moment, he opened his hand, and revealed a ring. “ Oh man… that’s the ring… for Erica. “ “ Yeah….” He gave it to me, and said, “ George, if you lose this… I’ll hate you forever. But I’m sure you won’t lose it. “ “ Trust me, I won’t. “ “ Okay. EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! Erica is at her parent’s house, and it’s getting late. It’s… 1 hour before Dusk. So let’s set up the rest of the stuff and get ready for sleep. “ I went to Clifton, and we entered the house, where we continued to set up things. 'A few hours later, ' I was sleeping in the Guest Room of James’s New House. I was trying to sleep, but suddenly I fell into a nightmare. I was in a swirling place with many blinding colors when I saw a dark portal. I entered it and everything went dark. Suddenly, I felt the ground. I looked at it, as a orange and red light appeared. The Ground shook, more powerful than the earthquakes leading to the battle of Camp Bellator ROMAE. Yet, I stood up. The Ground cracked, releasing scarlet colored light. I looked up, and saw grey clouds swirling. Red lighting hit the ground, killing people. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, and I saw something horrifying. I saw Rome on fire, houses and temples burning. People were screaming as the city fell into flames. Strange people were killing them, and I saw the Colosseum fall down, the only thing I was glad that fell. Then, Rome disappeared. I saw a single light above, and saw a black man. His whole body was pure black, like a shadow. “You have no idea of the power of the shadows....” Suddenly, the person disappeared, and someone screamed. I saw James on the floor, crying. “ Noo…. Not you. Please… NOT YOU!!!!” I saw Clifton and the mysterious figure together in a house. “ Say what you want Man in the Shadows, then get out of my house. “ The mysterious figure smiled, and said, “ Oh Clifton, you miss understand. I don’t want to say… anything. “ At that moment, more screaming came, and then two red eyes looked at me. “ The Shadows are wise. The Shadows will destroy all who stand in the way of your greatness George. He will fulfill his destiny and you will be brought back to me, and together, we shall begin the end of this miserable world. “ ''That Voice… it’s the monster again. '' “ Leave my dreams at once creature. Or somehow, I’ll make you taste my sword. “ “ Oh George… do not fear the past. Fear the future. For Dreams can foretell your future, and sometimes, bad dreams become….reality. “ At that moment, I woke up, and remembered the Nightmare. “ The Creature is coming back again and again. Why is he so interested in me? “ George remembered the creature’s last sentence. “ For Dreams can foretell your future, and sometimes, bad dreams become….reality. “ George went back to sleep… but inside, fear began to grow. Part 3: The Wedding The next day, I woke up and by then, the sun was already up. I got up, put on my very expensive silk toga that I am only allowed to wear today, during the wedding. I went outside, only to learn…. “ WE HAVE ONE HOUR TILL THE MARRIAGE!!!???” Erica’s Mom was running thru out the house like a maniac. “ GET THE PORK READY!” she yelled one way. “ GET THE LETTUCE AND THE TOMATOS! PREPARE THE SALAD!” She yelled near the garden. James was an even fancier toga, and everyone was starting to sit. The Musicians had a lyre and started playing it. I saw Erica in a tunic dress, wearing the knot of Hercules. Luckily I wasn’t the groom. I stood next to James as people started sitting down, a few minutes before the biggest moment of James’s life. “ Are you alright, brother?” “ Yeah… I’m …. George, I’m nervous like crazy. It’s rare that anyone marries someone they love. “ “ Don’t worry. Everything is fine. “ A little bit later, the wedding music started playing . I had returned to the other side of the wedding, where I walked down with one of the bridesmaids. One by one, the same thing happened with everyone else. When all the groomsmen and bridesmaids were in the front, then Erica and her father appeared. It was beautiful I tell you. The Sun is out, not a cloud in the sky. There was flowers on the ground, chairs, and everywhere in the middle. Erica appeared in the sunlight, wearing the tunic dress. I saw her flame colored veil and the flowers on the veil. I knew the bride had to gather them herself. She was the most beautiful thing I had seen so far in my life. I smiled, knowing James would have a happy life. She went up to James, as her father let her go. She looked at him, and then a priest from Rome started talking. “ Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of the Roman Gods to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of the gods in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. The Rings Please. “ I gave the ring to James, and the bridesmaid gave the other one to Erica. “ James, will you take Erica, to be your wife, in sickness and in health, so long as you shall live? “ “ I do. “ “ And Erica, will you take James, to be your husband, in sickness and in health, so long as you shall live?” “ I do. “ “ Now, if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace. “ No one said anything, so I smiled even more. However, I thought I saw someone disappear in the shadows, near the house. “ I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may … “ The guy didn’t even get to finish his sentence. James suddenly kissed Erica, and Erica did the same. Everyone took their flowers and threw it up into the air, as the best thing that had ever happened to James, just occurred. Part 4: The Worst Day of My Life A few hours later, everyone was in a giant room that was being used for dining and dancing. People were eating Pork, drinking water, dancing, and having a great time talking. “ Oh my gosh… this pig ear is wonderful! “ said one man. At one table, was Erica, the newly wed bride, and James. “ We’re married. “ “ We are married. Now… about the child…” “ James… I don’t want to tell my father. He’ll be disappointed in me. “ “ But come on. Don’t you see? We’re married now, he can’t do anything to us. “ “ I don’t know… “ James took her hand and brought her to the dance floor. “ Erica, what are you afraid of? “ James asked. “ Its not hard…” “ Not hard?” “ Its not hard… because you will understand in time. “ He took her hand and started dancing. She spun around in that white dress, smiling at all the guests. They spun, smiling as they shared this romantic moment. “ Why can’t we tell?” James asked. “ Okay… I’ll tell. Let’s just …” she said. “ Enjoy this…” “ Moment…. And … “ I love you too. “ both of them said at the same time Soon, other people started dancing, including Clifton and this girl he met. I was sitting down, talking to this other girl. “ So… you’re a solider?” she asked. “ Yeah… it really is… amazing to be in the battlefield and to, honor my father. “ “ Oh… well that’s …. Nice. “ “ Anyway, I’ve been training for a long time and… I’ve had a rough…time. “ “ Really? Has your mother ever….beaten you harshly?” I looked at her, making her realize I had been beaten in the back before. “ I’m talking about the past… 5 years. My friend died, my old teacher was just murdered a few weeks ago, a lot of death. “ “ Well…. That’s…. sad. I’m going to get some soda, but if you want to talk more …. “ she offered. “ Have a good time. “ I interrupted. She looked disgusted at me for a second, and walked away. “ I’m not ready for romance. “ I said to myself. I remembered that I had to give the bestman speech, so I took my glass of soda, and I lifted it up. “ CAN I HAVE EVERYONE’S ATTENTION, EVERYONE’S ATTENTION PLEASE! “ James and Erica looked at me, and nodded. Everyone went back to their seats, holding their drinks. “ Good. Well… this has been a very wonderful night . Lots of … Pork. Lots of Water, Soda, dancing, Romance… everything a wedding should be. I really care for my brother and now for my sister in-law. You know…. I was shocked to hear that James was getting married. I still am. “ Everyone laughed at that moment, then was quiet again. “ You know… I hope one day… I can find someone like how James did, and have my happy day. I wish only the best for my brother, James and his wife….” Then, George dropped his drink. “ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” A loud scream was heard as a dark figure stabbed someone in the heart. Then the figure disappeared. At that moment, he appeared on another part of the house, now that fog was starting to enter the house. A torch was thrown into the air, landing on the house’s walls. The Walls suddenly burst in flames, and another torch was thrown to a cup of Olive Oil, knocking it down. The Fire spread across the house, bursting it into flames. The Guests left from their seats and ran out of the house. They panicked, racing like little kids away from the flaming home. The Man in the Shadows took out his sword and cut off a man’s head. He then slashed a woman in the chest, killing her before going to George. “ EVERYONE … GET OUT! “ George shouted. James went to the floor, looking at the dead person. “ No….no…. not today!” he cried as tears went down his face. More of the house’s roof collapsed and George took out his sword. The Man in the Shadows came and clashed with George. The Man’s sword hit George’s and then almost cut his head off. Then, George ducked down and went behind the Man. The blades hit a few more times, before the Man’s sword put a deep cut in George’s left arm. “ AHHHHHH! “ Suddenly, the Man in the Shadows knocked George down, as the hero hit a table. “ I’ve killed one, now I will kill you and your brother. “ The Man in the Shadows said as he hid his face with one of his hands. As George was about to be killed, Clifton tackled the Man in the Shadows as they hit the floor. The Man pushed Clifton off, and went into a hole in the house. Clifton ran after him, but saw the Fog leave the house as the Man in the Shadows ran into the woods. George got up, and Clifton returned. The House was collapsing, as part of the roof fell down. The two friends went to James and the person who died. “ I Can’t believe it…. Dead. “ James stood up, and revealed who was dead…. Erica. “ Erica… oh no…. not you. “ I said, shocked at she was the victim. James cried, as his wife bled. “ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! THIS… PLEASE! NOO…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he screamed. “ James…. We have to get out of here. “ I told him as I tried pulling him out of the house. “ NOOOOOOO! Please… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHNOOAHAH…..” At that moment, half the roof collapsed. “ WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW JAMES!” “ NOO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!” I dragged James out of there, as the house he had built a few weeks ago came crashing down. “ ERICA…. NOO….I LOVE YOU… ERICA! ERICA…. NOOOO… PLEASE! ERICA….!” Clifton and I got out with James as we watched everything burn, including Erica’s body. The Clouds darkened above us as smoke went into the air…. And James mourned his dead wife. TO BE CONTINUDED IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS Characters Main Characters *George ( Story Teller ) *James *Clifton *Erica *Erica's Father *Richard the III ( mentioned ) *General Will (mentioned) *Tomas (mentioned) Villians *The Man in the Shadows Ads SOMEWHERE....... THERE HAS BEEN A MURDER! :O :O http://the-ultimate-ben10-party.wikia.com/wiki/The_Murder_Mystery_Party Trivia *Erica is now dead, and so is her unborn child. *The Reason Erica was killed off was because Sklei HATED her *George will now be hunting the Man in the Shadows *The Nightmare is fortelling events... even some in this episode. *George and friends left the army the day after the previous episode *James built a house, but now its in ruins *George and James's Mom wasn't there. But she will return in a future episode. *From " I can't believe it... Dead " to the end of the episode in Part 4, this song is played. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sb3gGTTFLSA Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes